Chakra
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is a very unique story, because in this story some normal fans receive the special gift of Chakra.
1. Prologue

Chakra

Chakra

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is NOT intended to be Mary-Sue. In fact, it is just a crazy idea that a kid I work with at Performing Arts Youth Theatre and I thought up. Do not read this if you love to flame, because I don't have time to read horrible feedback. I only want to improve my writing, and mean opinions hurt my creativity. Constructive criticism only please.

Prologue

A strange person dressed in all black was talking with Kisame and Itachi before they crossed the boarder of Konoha.

"Listen, if you want to effectively take your Bijuu you need to listen to what I have to say."

Itachi was silent, but Kisame was interested.

"We're listening." Kisame said with his evil grin. Itachi's eyes only looked upset at this; he only wanted to warn Danzo that he was still alive. He didn't really want to take Naruto Uzumaki. He's heard rumors that he was Sasuke's best friend. He didn't want to make Sasuke feel worse.

Kisame and Itachi did not hang out in Konoha. Instead they left right away afterward. They were not caught from Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, or Gai Sensei. However, Sasuke saw Itachi's eyes from under the large hat. He went to go after him, but he ran into this other person, and he suddenly forgot what he was doing. He soon ran into Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, would you like a dumpling?" She asked him cutely.

Sasuke always loved when she was cute, but he didn't like sweets.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I don't like sweets." He said with a smirk (Sasuke Uchiha never smiled.)

"Oh, alright then, I guess I'll eat them myself then..." she said a bit depressed.

Ever since he ran into that strange person however, his usual composure was interrupted. He couldn't keep his emotions in which he usually only showed through his eyes like all the other Uchihas. He felt like he should tell Sakura how he really felt about her. But why? What was this? Was it some kind of special jutzu? Whatever it was, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Sakura..." he said grabbing her arm as she started walking away sad.

"Y...yes Sasuke-k...?" Her sentence was interrupted by Sasuke's lips touching hers. Why was he kissing her? He loved her, but he didn't want to tell her until he killed his brother. What was going on? Sakura's arms dropped the dumplings, as she put her arms around his shoulders.

However a sudden twinge of his curse mark interrupted the kiss. He suddenly realized what he was doing. He remembered that he saw Itachi. He also heard him saying something about Naruto...

"Sasuke... what..."

"Where's Naruto?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked almost about to cry.

Sasuke sighed. He hated seeing her cry. "I'm sorry, I... I love you... ok? But I just remembered that I saw my brother and heard him saying something about getting Naruto for some reason. I... for some reason my guard was down and my emotions fell through. I'm sorry, but I need to find Naruto."

Sakura smiled the cutest smile ever. "I love you too..." she said with a grin. "Naruto is with Jiraya-sama. They're going to find the new Hokage."

"Thank you." Sasuke said leaving her with a kiss on the forehead.

Jiraya wasn't fazed by the girl Itachi and Kisame sent to him, but he realized that Tsunade was in the village. He caught up with her, and talked to her but as time went by he remembered that he was tricked by someone with that girl. He ran back to the room to find Sasuke in the room staring blankly at Naruto's clothes, and no Naruto to be found.

"Sasuke Uchiha? What are you doing here?"

"I... I was too late..." was all he said as he threw Naruto's frog wallet to the wall.

"What do you mean? Where's Naruto?"

"My... My brother... he took him... I don't know why... but he found him... and took him... I got there too late. He was leaving and all he did was punch me and I was finished. I'm _still_ too weak." He said now punching the wall causing a hole.

Jiraya didn't know what to make of it. He failed as a godfather. Where were they taking him? Were they going to kill him?

Tsunade was with him, and she knew who Naruto was to him. She hugged him, and promised to help him get Naruto back and then she would return to Konoha to be the fifth Hokage.

And so, Sasuke, Tsunade, Gai Sensei (who obviously still showed up), and Jiraya went on to get Naruto back following their trail.

On the way however, they ran into Orocimaru and Kabuto. They fought a while, and no matter how much he begged, Sasuke obviously didn't want to go with Orocimaru because he wanted to save his best friend and kill his brother. During this fight however, Tsunade was killed. Jiraya soon after overpowered them, but it was too late. Tsunade could never be Hokage now.

The three remaining returned on the trail only to find the lifeless body of Naruto. Sasuke couldn't say a word. Gai Sensei was crying, and so was Jiraya, yes Jiraya.

Soon after they returned to Konoha, Jiraya took the post of Hokage since no one else could. Sasuke was soon given the invitation from the sound. That night he left, and ran into Sakura. Since he loved her, this conversation occurred instead of the real one.

"Sakura, you should be in bed, it's late."

"Sasuke, I where are you going?"

No answer.

"Sasuke, I know it's hard that we lost Naruto. But please tell me where you're going! I love you. If you're going to find your brother and kill him for Naruto please don't do this alone! I know I'm useless, but there's team eight, and team ten! Shikamaru's a genius, and there's Kiba, Shino... even Neji! Please don't go alone."

"I'm not going after my brother... yet. Orocimaru can give me the power I need to kill him."

"Orocimaru... but he'll..."

"I need to kill him. I promise I'll come back. I need to protect the last person I care about. I need to protect _you_ Sakura." He said now facing her with tears in his eyes.

"Sasuke..." She said now going to hug him, which he returned immediately.  
"I should have been there... I should have saved him..." Sasuke said crying.

"It wasn't your fault Sasuke..."

"It was... I could have saved him if I just..." Sakura kissed him to stop his emoness.

"Sasuke... I love you. Please don't go. No one blames you. If anything Jiraya-sama blames himself for failing him."

Sasuke sighed. "I'm sorry Sakura..." he said kissing her forehead as he knocked her out. He sadly laid her on the bench wiped away any trace of crying and went on.

Meanwhile in Suna, Deidara and Sasori took Gaara. Konkuro fought Sasori and suffered the same fate; however there was no one to cure him so he died. Tamari went to try and save her little brother, but it was too late. Gaara was dead and he would remain dead. And so, no one could come to the rescue of Shikamaru, Kiba, and Rock Lee. Tamari did however, killed Sasori with the rage she had from losing her siblings.

Despite everyone's protest, Sakura was the fifth person to help get Sasuke back. Choji and Neji fought their enemies and survived. However Kiba, who was not saved by Konkuro, died because Sakon caught up with him. He hid Akamaru effectively so that he would not die. Akamaru was later saved by Kakashi. Shikamaru died after trying to fend off Tayuya. Sakura took the place that Naruto would have done with the fight with Kimimaro.

Ever since her fight with Ino, she had trained herself almost in the same way Tsunade would, but she was still weak, and was now knocked out again ironically right before Sasuke woke up. Sasuke looked sadly toward Sakura, before finally going off while Rock Lee still fought Kimimaro, but he was killed because Gaara could not come to save him.

A few years later, Sasuke kills Orocimaru, and also kills Kabuto in his rage. He went to get Suigetsu. After he took him to gain the Zabuza sword, they passed the Naruto Bridge. While Suigetsu was taking a nap, he cried because he missed his best friend. He then went to find the annoying Karin, and the crazy Juugo.

He finds Itachi immediately, but while they were fighting, Sai interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I was sent to kill both of you." He said with his signature fake smile.

"Who sent you?" Itachi said defensively.

"Since you are going to die anyway, so I might as well tell you. Danzo-sama..." however his monologue was interrupted by Itachi's Amaresu killing him.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked his nii-san.

"Danzo sent him..." he mumbles. Itachi then sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this. But since Danzo went against my word..."

"What the hell are you talking about! Why are you not fighting me anymore! I want to..."

"I didn't kill the clan out of spite Sasuke." Itachi interrupted. He saw that his little brother's face was in shock. "Danzo, the two councilors and the Third Hokage gave me the order to destroy the clan. I was even ordered to kill you. But I couldn't. I wanted to protect you. You were too young to understand. Father had gotten a group together that would gang up against Konoha and create a civil war. They sent me to kill them so that our village wouldn't become weak. I'm sorry for deceiving you Sasuke." He said now looking down.

"You... after all this time... Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too young to understand. I wanted you to kill me and no one else. I wanted you to be a hero."

"Itachi... you don't expect me to kill you now do you?" Sasuke said. He really couldn't kill him now that he knew the truth.

Itachi smiled. He went over to him. "No?" he then poked his forehead. "What about now little brother?"

"Ow, that still hurts..." he said rubbing his forehead.

After the two brothers made up, they worked together with the help of Team Snake to kill Madara, and Kisame was knocked out with the Mangekyo. They all went to Konoha, and told them the truth. Danzo and the others were fired from their jobs and forced to retire any idea to help the government. Sasuke was not punished for leaving, and in fact he proposed to marry Sakura immediately when he met with her again. (To the dismay of Karin and Ino.)

Itachi wasn't punished severely because he was on orders, so he was hired to help protect Konoha like he always wanted to correctly.

However the morning of the wedding, Akatsuki attacked Konoha. It was chaotic. Everything. Pain and Konan even showed.

Itachi and Sasuke both fought Deidara. They were about to kill him, when Sasuke saw Zetsu grab Sakura. Itachi nodded to allow him to save his fiancé, but right at the moment after Sasuke killed Zetsu, Itachi started coughing. Sasuke ran to him worried, but he fell to the ground after blood came out of his mouth. Sasuke realized he died when he got there. He had no time to mourn or fight however, because Deidara had sent a bomb his way killing him instantly right in front of an overwhelmed Sakura.

Meanwhile, a braver since Naruto died Hinata, and Neji were fighting Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan suddenly caught Hinata with his sighth (I don't know how to spell it,) and ultimately cursed her. Neji was held back by fighting Kakuzu and could not help his cousin. Hidan killed Hinata, and then Kakuzu killed Neji who was distracted.

Finally, Kakashi and Jiraya were fighting the six Pains together. As like in the real story, they killed Jiraya, but also Kakashi. The rest of the main characters, seeing that all hope was now lost with losing the Uchihas, the copy ninja, and the last Sanin; fled to Suna where Tamari was Kazekage.

Pain took over and ruled Konoha. The rest of the main characters alive for this story are Gai-sensei, Tenten, Asuma-sensei, Choji, Ino, Kurenai-sensei, Shino, a very depressed Akamaru (yes he's important), Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, and Tamari.

"What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked after she was finished crying for the hundredth time that day. Her wedding day was ruined and her groom was killed. She had a right to be sad.

"I know what you must to." An old lady from Suna said coming in. She was very old, but was not the Chiyo who saved Gaara.

"I am a psychic, and I had a vision of what our world is _supposed_ to be like." She said to them. "In this world Naruto Uzumaki is supposed to be alive and the sixth and best Hokage. Someone who does not belong to this world has corrupted this world by allowing Akatsuki to kill Naruto. That one act changed the future and it will ultimately destroy this world because the powers of the Jincuuriki are only meant to be wielded by the person they are sealed inside, or the Uchiha clan.

"Pain will try to use this power and try to overtake the Shinobe world with all this power, but it will overpower and ultimately kill and destroy most of it instead of take over. The spirits of all who have died after Naruto has been killed have taken sent to another world. You must get them back and find a way to change it the way it should have been changed."

"But how are we going to do that?" Ino asked.

"I can send you all to this world before Pain tries to use the powers of the Jincuuriki. Your job would be to find them."

"How is that?" Asuma asked. "It would be almost impossible to figure out where the spirits went to. Are they humans? Animals? Things?"

"That I cannot say, but I know that Karin will be of good use, because you can sense chakra. Whatever, or whoever has these spirits will be able to use their chakra."

"Alright then. Let's do this." Sakura said. She wanted her Sasuke back.

The old woman opened a special portal, and they all went through it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: We can use Chakra

Chapter 1: We can use Chakra?

(Jason POV)

It was just another boring day in Performing Arts Youth Theatre. For the minor characters and one particular student director at least. Maria the student director was making sure that the minor characters did not do anything bad.

The others were Jason and Kyle. They both were "true" fans (as they call themselves) of Naruto. There were others in the group that liked Naruto, but they were main characters. Their names were Trevor, Ryan, Kerrianne, and Myaki.

Another student director named Andrew was also hanging out with them. Ironically he was Maria's ex-boyfriend.

Suddenly, and quite randomly, a weird sensation went threw them. All of them. Jason, Kyle, Andrew, Maria. Even Trevor, Ryan, Kerrianne, and Myaki who were on stage, even felt this surge.

"What was that!" Jason asked a bit hyper for some reason. "It was like four bits of something went through me."

"I don't know, but I felt three..." Maria said.

"I felt it like once..." Andrew said.

"Me too..." Kyle said.

A few minutes later, Cassandra, the director called them in because it was time to go home.

They went their separate ways, and Jason's older brother Jack picked him up to bring him to karate.

"Hey Jack, I know it sounds strange, but did you feel something weird a few minutes ago?"

"Yea, now that you mention it." He said. "It was probably nothing."

"Yea, I read too much Manga."

Jack dropped Jason off, and since it was close to his house he was to walk home that night. At practice however, he seemed to be able to spar stronger and quicker. He almost _killed_ his opponents. After class, he walked home, and suddenly realized some attack dogs were loose. He ran and ran, but he couldn't loose them. Suddenly he was at the dead end. It was the end of an ally and there was a wall in front of him.

He tried to jump up, but it was too high. Finally he decided to stupidly try and run up the wall. Falling and getting knocked out would be better than dogs ripping him to shreds...

However as he closed his eyes and ran, he realized the fall never came. He opened his eyes and realized that he was looking at the tip of the wall. He was trying to jump over.

"What the..." He said. He looked down and realized that he was in the middle of the wall. "Ha ha! I can use Chakra! Believe it! ... I've been watching too much Naruto..." He walked up, went over the wall and walked home. He wasn't gonna tell anyone. It was just too weird.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Why am I so emo

Chapter 2: Why am I so emo?

(Maria POV)

After practice, Maria plugged her Ipod's buds in her ears. During the trolley ride however, some songs made her feel strange emotions. Some Nickleback songs made her feel sad, as if she killed people she once loved. Then Linkin Park came on, and she felt really antsy and... emo. What was going on with her?

Her fiancé Matt came over and took her out. They went out, but they both seemed to be depressed, yet when they are together they usually were happy. They went to her house where no one was home. They wouldn't be home for the whole night... Matt wanted to have some fun.

"I don't feel like it right now." Maria said groaning.

"Come on, please!"

"No, because I still want a baby so much, and I know we can't have one." She said looking annoyed.

"Fine... Do you want to play the Naruto Video game then? We might be able to unlock Gaara this time."

"Fine, but I'll beat you with Sasuke ever time honey!" she said with a smirk.

And so they went to play the Naruto Ultimate Ninja game. Maria and he were very into it. However every time Itachi's face came up for when Sasuke gained the Sharingan, Maria got upset yet annoyed.

After the game, Maria won. She smirked.

"I still can't believe you won honey." He said kissing her neck obviously trying to urge her on for something.

"I said no!" She said pushing him off. "Hey, why don't we go for a walk?"

"Sure." He smiled.

And so they went out and sat down in the empty park at night. They started making out, but they ran into some robbers. They tried to rob from them, but Maria had a strange look to her. She smirked, and then chidori suddenly appeared in her right hand. She ran toward the robber and slammed it right into his stomach. (Hopefully it didn't kill him, because in this world she could get in serious trouble because she was twenty years old.)

After she did so, the other robbers ran. She then stared at what she just did in shock. How was she suddenly able to use chidori? When she heard the guy groan, however, Matt immediately lifted his arm and suddenly sand flew in the air and knocked the robber out again.

There was silence. They couldn't believe what had just happened. Maria had created Chidori and Matt had just controlled sand with his hand. It was a good thing he could control it and not sand coffin the man, or they would be in big trouble.

"Come on, lets go, my dad's probably gonna pick me up soon." Matt said.

"Yea... lets go..." she said in a daze still staring at her hand.

How can Maria suddenly summon Chidori, and how could Matt control sand?

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Pervy Trevor, and Angry Kerry Anne

Chapter 3: Pervy Trevor, and Angry Kerry Anne

After practice Trevor and Kerry Anne, who are both seventeen and dating, decided to go to the mall for a lunch date. For some reason however Trevor who is perverted (but usually keeps to himself around his girlfriend) found ideas for a story to write. It might have been because his favorite Naruto Character is Jiraya, but it was as if he wanted to continue his Icha Icha books even know they were totally fiction. It was like he _knew_ what the books were actually like.

He guessed it was because he was watching some other couples making out, and looking at random women walking by, but he was thinking of a very perverted story to write. He took out his copy book and started writing down stuff and giggling.

"Trevor, what are you writing?" Kerry Anne asked.

"Um... nothing..." he said, but Kerry Anne grabbed the notebook.

"TREVOR! WHY ARE YOU WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" she yelled.

"What? I just got ideas..." however Kerry Anne suddenly punched Trevor and he abnormally went flying. Kerry Anne stared at where her boyfriend had just been sent flying. She realized that everyone was staring and gossiping, so she gathered their stuff, went to get Trevor, and left the mall and walked home.

"What the hell was that?" Trevor said rubbing his chest as they were taking a shortcut through an ally.

"I don't know..." Kerry Anne said a bit annoyed. "I'm just as stumped as you are."

"Do you think it had something to do with that weird feeling we felt at practice?" he asked.

"I don't know... It's really strange but..."

"Hey gorgeous..." a man from an obvious gang.

"Get away from her!" Trevor said suddenly brave and standing in front of her.

"Trevor lets just go home!"

"Aw, why would you wanna come home when you could have a good time with me?" the man said to Kerry Anne.

"I _said_ get away from her!" Trevor repeated with a new rage in him. Suddenly a Rasengan formed in his hand.

"Trevor... what..." Kerry Anne said amazed, but now Trevor was running toward the man, knocking him out with a Rasengan. After doing so, he stood there as if getting out of a trance. What just happened?

"Trevor?" Kerry Anne asked him. "How did you... How the HELL did you get the Rasengan? That's fictional!"

"Your asking me something I have no idea about." He said staring at his hand and opening and closing it.

"Do you think you could do it again?"

"I'll try." He said as he concentrated on the middle of his hand. However no Rasengan appeared.

"Come on, let's go home." Trevor said grabbing her by the waist and walking home.

When they got home, Kerry Anne was annoyed to see his little brother who was in eighth grade, messing with some of her porcelain dolls. (messing as in undressing, hitting, etc.)

"RYAN! GET AWAY FROM THEM! THEIR ANTIQUES!!" she yelled, however when she tried to grab the dolls, but for some reason they were being pulled by some kind of invisible string.

"What the..." the three of them said together.

Something wasn't right, and they had to figure this out.

End chapter


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What's Going on with Us?

The next day, the students arrived very confused, but they would not say a word. That day the cast that did not include Myaki, Trevor, or Kerry Anne. Maria was assigned to help them go over lines, but they already knew it all. And so, Trevor decided to start writing the new story on his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Charles asked randomly appearing quite suddenly.

"I'm writing a story..."

"What kind of story?" he asked oddly interested.

"Why are you so interested?" Maria asked sort of annoyed.

"Why are you so annoyed?" Chuck retorted.

"Because you just randomly appeared as if you..."

"Transported suddenly?" he said finishing the sentence. "Actually I poofed... see." He said as he suddenly poofed and appeared behind Maria.

"How the HELL did you do that?" Maria said quite freaked out.

"I don't know. I just randomly did that yesterday. It freaked out my mom, but I poofed out right after so she thought she was just imagining things. I know it's weird but..."

"I summoned Chidori." Maria said in agreement sort of. "I believe you. Something happened yesterday didn't it?"

"Yea, I got Rasengan now that you mention it..." Trevor said

"And I punched him and he went flying." Kerry Anne said annoyed at Trevor's giggling and typing.

"Ok... this is weird. Our personalities are changing, we're randomly able to use Chakra, and I have no idea why I am so EMO!" Maria said annoyed at her emoness.

Right at that second, Jason and the other minor characters who like Naruto came back to over hear Maria's last line.

"Your emo now?" Jason said randomly but hyper. "And about randomly able to use Chakra, I believe you, because I walked up a wall yesterday."

"And I was drawing, when some wild dog came in, and was attacking me and the wolf I was drawing came to life and attacked the dog. It really freaked me out." Kyle said with a weird smile.

"And I-I wanted to find my dog yesterday, and-and I was suddenly able to see where he was. It-it was really weird." Myaki said in a quiet, shy tone of voice.

"What's with you?" Jason asked out of nowhere really dense.

"Ok, there's something weird happening. We gotta figure this out." Maria said.

"Look whose all high and mighty!" Jason said laughing.

"Shut up loser..." she then stopped and thought to herself for a while. "Did I just call you a loser?"

"Baka! ... Wait a second what?" Then quite suddenly he fell asleep.

"Its official, you're an idiot..." Maria said in a now harsh tone. "None of you idiots figured this out yet..." Maria now seemed as if her personality changed. "Don't mind him, he's just sore..."

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON WITH YOU!!! YOU SUDDENLY CHANGE PERSONALITY, AND..." Jason said as he woke up, and then changed back into sleeping mode.

Maria sighed. "I'm not Maria."

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked.

"I'm... listen, I don't know what's going on, but for some reason my brother Sasuke and my spirits have gone into Maria's body, and I think you all have at least one person's spirit inside you too."

"So you're Itachi?" Jason asked now hyper again.

"Yes, and I think you have a few inside you." Itachi said. "I can't make contact with Maria yet, but Sasuke and I can randomly take over her body. However part of our personalities and techniques can come out. Like Sharingan." He smirked.

"I was wondering what was goin' on. Hey Sasuke, I died because of you!" Jason suddenly said.

Maria's expression changed again. "And who would you be?"

"Kiba." He said.

"This is getting weird." Charles said but then he changed. "that's funny, I could have sworn you were Naruto and then Shikamaru.

"Yes, they are in his body as well." Another person came out.

"Oh great, Lee." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"This is getting confusing." Kerri Anne said. "So do I have Sakura or Tsunade."

Sasuke suddenly looked down. "It has to be Tsunade... Sakura's still alive."

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"I died on our wedding day."

"YOU WHAT!!!!" Naruto yelled now.

"Shut up loser! You never paid any attention to the person who actually_ liked_ you."

"And that would be..."

"Hinata." He said glaring at him.

Suddenly Myaki fainted.

"Um.... I'm guessing she's Hinata." Kakashi-sensei said randomly.

Cassandra called them in. They all switched back to normal and told Maria and anyone who missed it silently as they were getting ready to leave. They decided to go to Maria's house since no one had anything to do. They would discuss it. Jason's older brother turned out to have Neji, so he came as well. Matt came since he had Gaara.

At least they knew what was going on now. Now the question was what were was going to happen now?


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
